The Secret
by ShadowLightDark
Summary: The name Potter wasn't normal but many claim that they have been seen throughout time as they weave through muggle and magical communities. Behind the name is a secret so great that not many know of. Many enemies lurk in the shadows and it's time for the return of the Potter line. Heir and Powerful Harry with powerful enemies. Good Dumbles. Harry/Fleur/Daphne/?. Bashing in story.


**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having plot bunnies and writers block for a while. It doesn't help that I've also been busy with work and College. However, I do plan on continuing my stories but I had to get this out of my head. **

**Also if you do not like this story, then don't read it. I have a strong disliking of people reading a story and stating that they hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did but unfortunately, I don't.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It wasn't long after the events perceiving the escape of one Sirius Black from the top of the Astronomy Tower that Harry found himself wandering the grounds of Hogwarts, especially in its current deserted state with most of the students currently at Hogsmeade. While Harry tried to convince them that they should have gone without him, neither were adamant of doing so.

They mostly conversed quietly about the events that occurred last night, especially Harry's powerful Patronus charm that drove away several hundred Dementors and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were going to go now that both of them were free. Their free day was mostly a relaxing one until they heard from one Rubeus Hagrid that Professor Lupin was leaving the school, ushering Harry to his opened office.

"Hello Harry," stated a smiling Professor Lupin as he spotted the black haired boy by the doorway. "I saw you were coming. However, I believe that you have something on your mind that you wish to talk about."

"You're leaving."

It was suppose to come out as more of a question but in the end, the phrase exited as a statement.

"Yes," replied the professor. "I assume that Hagrid told you about it."

"But why?" asked Harry softly. "Was it because of Sirius?"

"I'm afraid not. However, it seems that my... condition was released to the general student population this morning," said Lupin with a sigh. "I wouldn't doubt it if letters and howlers flew in tomorrow asking for me to leave because of that fact. The British Magical community doesn't like that fact that a werewolf is teaching their children, especially the fact that there is a good chance that said werewolf could have bitten anyone of you."

"But you've been the best Defense professors we've had," argued Harry. "Surely that should count for something."

"I wish it were so Harry. However, people are too skewed by their biases and beliefs, thus affecting their judgments but the majority will always overrule the wishes of the minority," stated Lupin remorsefully before shaking his head. "However, there is something that I wish to ask of you, Harry. Something that peaked my curiosity."

"What is it, sir?"

"Why do you continue to hold back?" asked the aged man as he looked directly into the emerald green eyes of the boy in front of him. "I've watched you throughout all of my classes and you've chosen to be average when you could be more."

"Professor, I... I..."

"Professor Dumbledore told me about your Patronus and how powerful it was to be able to push back several dozens of Dementors. During our lessons, you showed a great amount of skill and talent to learn a charm that not many can ever fully utilize."

"It's... It's hard to explain, sir..."

"Would it be because of your friends?" asked Lupin, earning him a wide eyed look from the boy and thus answer his question. "You fear that if you do better than them, they would leave you alone. If they cannot accept who you really are, then they do not deserve to be your friends. Harry, your father accepted me for who I was, Remus Lupin and werewolf. He wasn't the only one to do so as well. Sirius and Lily accepted me as well."

Harry couldn't find himself able to reply to the man in front of him. Remus took this opportunity to move towards the boy, placing one of his hands on his shoulder.

"I brought this from the shack," he stated. "You left it there after last night's rather... exciting events. And since I am no longer a professor here, I do not and would not feel guilty of giving this back to you. I believe that you can use this map as much as we did back in our days."

"Thank you sir," replied Harry as he retook the cloak and parchment from the man. That was before a knock was heard, causing both of them to turn. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Remus, your carriage has arrived at the gates," he stated. "I do hope that you are fully packed."

"Thank you, Headmaster," replied the man as he picked up his suitcase before turning to the boy that reminded him so much of his friends. "It truly was an honor to teach you, Harry. You truly are the son of Lily and James. I have a good feeling that this will not be our only encounter. As for you Headmaster, thank you for this opportunity of teaching at this fine establishment. You don't have to escort me to the gates, I can manage..."

"I believe this is good-bye then, Remus," said a somber Dumbledore as he shook the man's hand before exiting the office, leaving him and Harry alone. Harry took that moment to fall into one of the seats while holding a sad, gloom filled expression on his face. He did look up when he heard the door close to find that Dumbledore was still present in the room.

"Why the long face, Harry? You have accomplished great feats last night that freed an innocent man."

"But Pettigrew still remains free as well," replied a bitter Harry. "And Sirius has to continue to run until he is proven innocent by the Wizarding government."

"There is much for you to know about our government, Harry," stated the wizened old man. "Much of it I wouldn't be able to tell you now. But, believe me when I say that you should take into heart what Remus told you. You should be what you want yourself to be, not what you think others might want you to be."

"What do you expect of me, sir?" asked Harry, now curious.

"Ah, now that is the question hm," replied the headmaster with a twinkle in his eyes. "I expected to see another boy who wished to be successful and become someone his parents would be proud of. I know that you lost your parents but a part of them is always with you, guiding you to become a great man."

"I thought... I thought it was my dad who casted the Patronus charm across that lake when I first saw myself... I thought I was seeing him. But now, I feel stupid for thinking it was him. I knew he was dead."

"Harry, the dead never truly leave us. A part of them is always with you, guiding you to become a great man. They are alive in you. You are them in body and spirit. You look like James Alexander Potter but have the eyes of Lillian Isabella Potter nee Evans and I have no doubt that you have both of their talents and skills."

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" asked a nervous Harry.

"What about them Harry? Remember what Professor Lupin said. They do not deserve to your friends if they cannot accept who you really are," stated Dumbledore. "However, I must inform you that I have some information about your family that would shock you. It surprised me when I first heard it."

"What is that sir?"

"The Potter family line is connected to many things in our fine world, both mundane and magical. From what Charlus, your grandfather, told me during our brief conversation, your family is one of the oldest existing lines, reaching near the age of the Founders and even before them."

"Really?" asked an excited Harry. "I mean all I know is that my family is well known in the magical community, especially with how Malfoy introduced himself the couple of encounters we had before the sorting..."

"This conversation is something we will have later but sooner than you think," replied the headmaster cryptically.

_Hogwarts Express_

A couple of days later and Harry found himself sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express just as it started to pull out of the station. He was alone, which was quite surprising, but he figured that Ron and Hermione would join him later on.

_'What did Professor Dumbledore mean?' _thought Harry as he looked outside, watching the fields of green as the train moved on. _'How old is my family? I've never heard of the Potter Line in any of the history classes when I was attending primary school with Dudley.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened abruptly to reveal a familiar red head male and a bushy haired female.

"See?" stated a smirking Hermione. "I told you that he would be in this compartment."

"Whatever," mumbled Ron.

Harry just returned to looking at the passing trees and mountains, knowing that he wouldn't see them again for another two months. The mere thought of that brought a sad smile on his face, earning him the attention of his female friend.

"Cheer up Harry," said Hermione. "You never know what this holiday will bring forth. It might be something that you least expect!"

"Tell me about it! I can't stop thinking about it!" added a giddy Ron. "This holiday is going to be the best! You've got to come and stay with us, Harry. The Quidditch World Cup is this summer and I'm pretty sure that dad will be able to get some tickets for us!"

"Boys," muttered Hermione before rolling her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch Quidditch?"

"Hey!" shouted both of the male occupants in the room before Ron continued on. "I resent that comment. Quidditch is the best sport to watch and don't you forget about it."

"I bet that I should be able to come," replied Harry. "I don't think that they would even come to pick me up, let alone let me near that house again after what I did to Aunt Marge before the school year started."

"Whatever," replied their female friend before she looked outside the window of the moving train. "What in the world is that?"

They turned their eyes to watch as something was moving alongside the train. Whatever it was, it was having a hard time doing so with the speed that the train was going at. Harry's eyes widened when he saw that is was a small owl and quickly opened the window, allowing it to tumble into the room. His reflexes were quick, allowing him to catch the small owl before it could hurt itself from falling on to the hard floor. Realizing who it was that held it, the owl dropped the letter it possessed and started to fly around the compartment. Harry picked up the letter before noticing it was addressed to him.

"It's from Sirius," he stated rather surprisingly before opening it to read its contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you were surprised to hear from me so soon. It seems that fate has something in store for you. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that someone was able to get in touch with me before Buckbeak and I left. He wanted us to meet at a location that I cannot disclose to you in fear that the dementors and those of the Ministry might catch this owl. He told me a secret that James told me a long time back and I knew I could trust him. _

_Anyway, I never told you this but I was the one to send you that Firebolt. I still remember the little boy zooming around on that little baby broom that your dad got you one day and I still remember the looks on your parents' faces when you flew past them. Lily was furious at James for giving it to you. James, on the other hand, was shouting about how you would become a great Quidditch player. _

_Also, I wanted to apologize to you about scaring you that night we first met. I didn't want to alarm you but I had to see before heading north. You don't understand how much it meant to me seeing you once more. The only memories I had of you were when you were just a small babe but now look at you, you remind me more and more of Lily and James but having that makes you different from them. _

_I enclosed something for you that might your school years better. And if you ever need me, contact me with that someone I mentioned about. He knows you as much as he knows me. Trust me when I say that you will know him. _

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry reread the letter once more, confused about the mysterious person that appeared to know both him and Sirius. The only ones to come to mind were Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. It was more probable that it was the old Marauder than it was the headmaster.

"What does he mean by someone that you both know?" asked a curious Hermione.

"I don't know," replied a confused Harry, earning him a criticized look from his female friend. "It's true! The only people that come to mind are Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. I think it may be more of the latter than the former. And he said that there was something else in the letter."

Harry quickly reached inside the envelope to find another piece of parchment and couldn't help but grin after reading what it said.

_I, Sirius Black, godfather of one Harry Potter, and of sexy body and sound mind, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"That should be good for Dumbledore!" stated a happy Harry as he showed the pair.

"'Sexy body and sound mind,'" repeated Hermione. "I don't think he's sound at all."

"From what Professor Lupin told me about their days at Hogwarts, Sirius was never serious," said Harry with a slight grin in the pun he made. "He was more attentive for the female gender and his looks rather than being mature. However, he was still a good student with great grades."

"It surprises me that the Marauders had good grades and all that," huffed Hermione. "I mean they seem like the Fred and George."

Harry couldn't help but read and reread the letter, glad that there was someone that he could call family still alive. Sirius was his godfather and when he first learned that he had betrayed his parents for Lord Voldemort, he couldn't help but feel anger for the man. However, that all changed that night when he met him face to face. It was then that the truth was given, proving that the man that was his godfather was not the traitor that he was called out to be.

The letter was clutched tightly in his hand when he stepped off the train. However, whispers soon spread around, grabbing everyone's attention. Standing with the rest of the families was one man who shouldn't be there. In fact, it caused some questions to be asked as to why he was there and it caused even more to form when he strode towards Harry and his friends, the crowd parting like the Red Sea.

"Hello Harry," said the man joyfully with warmth in his eyes. "I would say that today is a fine day, don't you agree?"

"Headmaster!" stated the surprised student. "Why are you here?"

"Ah yes. Your inquiring of me being here is all about the conversation we had before you left," stated the old wizard, drawing much attention to the duo. "I had a feeling that something was going to occur and so, I planned a... let's say a fallback plan in case it did. It was much to my surprise that everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Alas, that can be said about life."

"But about my aunt and uncle?" asked Harry nervously. "Are they here to pick me up?"

"My boy, I would love to disclose this information to you. However, I believe that we should move to a less crowded area. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement and lifted his trunk, before saying his goodbyes to his friends.

"Don't worry Harry," yelled Ron. "I'll make sure to call you about the World Cup!"

The duo of old and young walked through the barrier, but no one looked at the old man for his other odd look. In fact, it looked like they were smiling and giving nods towards him, making him rather confused.

"I casted a Compulsion Charm on myself Harry," said Dumbledore softly. "To them and those of weak will, I am but an old man who just got off the train. They interpreted that message and assume that you are someone I know."

"But why would they be smiling about that?" asked Harry with his head cocked slightly.

"Many people, both Magical and Muggle, still find that the respect and helping the elderly is something rare to find these days. They are just expressing that they approve of your actions."

"Oh... By the way sir, you didn't tell me where we were going exactly..."

"We're going to a place that you have been to more than once but into a building that you have been," he responded in the same cryptic manner. "In fact, here is the entrance to the place."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry. "We're going into the Alley?"

"Of course my boy. There is where our conversation will be had," stated the old wizard as he led the pair into the old pub, only to be greeted almost instantly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise!" stated the old bartender. "It's been a while since I've last seen you walk through here."

"Alas, it is a journey that I wish that I could go through, however, my current positions have had me busy to the brims and unfortunately, lack the time to, as the Muggles say, smell the flowers," replied the headmaster. "However, today's business required me to go through here and I must say that it is wonderful to see you again Tom. I miss the old days where we could chat from the rise of the sun until it sets."

"It would be a pleasure to do that once more," answered Tom. "I have heard some interesting stories that might tickle your fancy."

"I might be able to recall a tale or two of some of my old adventures back in the old days. Anyways, again, it was nice to see you Tom but we must leave if we wish to arrive at our set appointment time."

Dumbledore led the young Potter out of the pub and into the back where he took his wand and tapping on the bricks. To Harry, it was reliving the memories of his first time to enter the place as the bricks gave way to form the entrance to Diagon Alley. The streets weren't as filled as they were when he came to shop for school supplies but it was still bustling with people. Many of the shoppers did part as soon as they spotted the walking Hogwarts Headmaster, giving him small bows that he returned gratefully. It took a couple of minutes for the pair to walk through but eventually, Harry stopped at a place that he had seen several times but entered once.

"Ah Gringotts Bank. Come now Harry, we must not dally any longer," said Albus as he ushered the boy to move towards the entrance, which had a pair of fully armored guards standing beside it. The interior of the building hadn't changed with many of the goblins working with wizards or counting money. The pair moved towards an open teller, who looked rather bored out of his mind.

"Greetings Master Teller, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am accompanied with Harry Potter," stated the professor, earning him the interest of the goblin. "We have a meeting set for 3pm with an Account Manager."

"Of course," stated the goblin. "Follow me."

"Headmaster?"

"Do not worry Harry. Goblins are honorable creatures who acknowledge strength and family but also recognize wealth and power," said Albus while they followed the goblin down the halls of Gringotts. "Your family has proven that they contain all four and have earned their acknowledgment."

"Please wait in this room," said the goblin rather neutrally as he held the door open for them. "The account manager that you have requested will be here soon."

"Thank you for your time, Master Teller," said the old Headmaster as he gave the goblin a small bow, earning one back before turning to the young Potter. "Now Harry, we can continue our conversation from several days ago. I won't be able to explain much in detail but your family has reached from the far ends of Europe and is considered one of the most prominent and influential families around the European and Northern African regions."

"I, amongst a few others that includes your godfather, know the true secret of the Potter family. A secret so surreal that I couldn't believe it when your grandfather told it to me as a sign of his trust," continued the headmaster. "This secret could only be told by a Potter by blood or marriage or by those who are told it if no one of Potter blood lives. Lily learned of it but never told anyone. James told Sirius about it. Charlus told me."

"What is this secret then?" asked a confused and baffled Harry. "What makes it so important?"

"Because the power that your name holds is something that cannot be trifled with," stated another voice, earning the attention of the two occupants. "Greetings Heir Potter, my name is Director Ragnarok of the Britain Gringotts Branch. I knew that this day would eventually come and I was even convinced when Albus told me about him bringing you here."

"I must confess something Harry," started Albus. "When I left you at your Aunt's and Uncle's, I, in my blindness, put my trust that they would treat you right. When Mrs. Figg told me the truth, I was more than horrified that they would do such a thing to another person. I wish to apologize for my incompetence and for ignoring the signs that were everywhere that told me not to do so."

"Headmaster... The Dursley's were far less than kind to me and it makes me mad that you put me there," replied Harry as he felt his anger rising but he had to use his brain. "But... but it wasn't your choice to treat me the way they did. They chose to do so. I know I can forgive but I know I will never forget what they have done to me..."

"Thank you for giving this old man a chance, Harry," said Albus with a soft smile before turning to the bank director. "I am sorry for taking much of your valuable time Director Ragnarok but I believe we have business to discuss."

"It is alright Albus, you have been good company since the old days," said Ragnarok with a chuckle. "It was either you or Charlus. Anyway, to business. You see Heir Potter, your family has spanned throughout time, whether it was muggle or magical. Your name is but an abbreviation of the houses, clans and families that merged through time to form the Potter Family."

"An abbreviation?" repeated Harry slowly before realizing what it meant. "So each letter in the family name-"

"Stands for another name. It was rather ingenuous really."

"But wouldn't that mean that someone who is like a distant cousin or something still alive?" asked a confused Harry, earning him a sorrowful look from the Director.

"I wish that it were so but events through time have whittled your family from the large quantity it was to you. I have searched countless times through my connections in the other continents and no one who is blood related to any of the Houses in Potter are living," said Ragnarok. "I've done so to ensure that the consequences of my oath will not activate."

"What oath?"

"The oath that all who are told who are not Potter in Blood," answered Dumbledore. "I had to swear to this oath and so did Sirius when we were both told of this. The consequences was instant death, it was brutal but it was the only way to ensure that it remained a secret. Something that the Potter's were able to link with the oath is a way to keep the secret from Legilimency users. They are people who can invade people's minds for information."

"Back to the matter of hand," said the Director. "I believe that I will be the first to announce your true full name. Welcome to the British Gringotts Branch, Lord Hadrian James Pendragon-Octavius-Tyr-Taranis-Emrys-Ra, or Lord POTTER."

"What?" asked a dumbfounded lord before collapsing on the ground.

"Hmmm, it seems that he has fainted."

"Thank you for the description of the obvious Albus."

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Read and review but no flames or haters. I enjoy reading positive comments and constructive criticism.**


End file.
